memory man challange
by beelzebubthedemon
Summary: naruto in the one piece world has the power of the memory memory fruit starts around the alabaster arc a fun idea haven't read a story like it so far anyone want a crack at it or has writers block please have a look as it may help you with it no akatsuki may have friendly ninja mentioned not appear


memory fruit user challenge

i want the user to be naruto preferably not a stupid overactive one I don't mind if he is cheerful when there is no trouble around as long as he gets serious, releasing his other persona by either releasing the memories of his childhood/training or blocking the fake memories he gave himself to fit in and be cheerful with the group(straw hats pirates).his childhood is up to you for the most part but i would like some assassin/ninja training but no chakra be it from a group no longer alive or just skills from living on the streets from a young age, no akatsuki or anyone trying to kill him.

intro could be he is a freelance spy that gave info to vive about crocodile and baroque works for a price and blocked the memories of himself until the job was done usually he then erases all memories of himself so no one knows of him not doing it to vive because he trusts her . (he still blocked the memories after every time he gave a written report he just released them instead of erasing them before leaving with the crew ). is friends or more with robin after getting contracted by vive to infiltrate the group a couple of months to a year before asking to get her in with the threat of civil war forcing her to move faster than planned, with the help of robin(told her the truth after he trusts her) he got vive into their ranks and helped her survive from the shadows and stayed with robin when she asks the straw hats for help. helping luffy and vive from the inside keeping up his part of the contact joins up with luffy and the crew to help them cross the desert with his cheerful persona and see the poneglyph with luffy later leaving them in the next town to tell robin earning a favour for later (perverted or stupid to annoy her your choice) helps with the fighting at the end (your choice if he uses a weapon would prefer him to have a strange one or none at all but your choice(fingerless sea stone studded gloves so he can punch logia users would be good and lined on the inside so it doesn't effect him confusing his enemies as he should be weak with them on) ) and after releasing the memories of vive at the end is staying at the castle with the strawhats leaves with his pay and joins the crew with robin after getting brief view of their memories to see if their trustworthy.

powers can be limited by you and given by training or the time skip all powers must be used by physical contact(can have a total amount of memories he can hold without assimilating total training can help or that's the max 40 years worth out of one person or 20 years out of 2 at one time)

1. perfect memory

2. create fake memories and can put them into enemies (enough attention to detail or being unconscious or hit by sea stone gets rid of the fake memories in someone else's body not his own)

3. copying memories/moves/attacks/skills(as a quirk he can have some personality traits of the person he stole the skill(skills not attacks)from your choice and the skills could be from naruto characters e.g. aim from ten-ten, strength from tsunade, youth or drunken fist from lee etc

needs to think of a subject to take i.e taking the cp9 fighting style (i hope you do as the moves are cool) will cause him a headache for a few minutes if he focuses on them a hour otherwise.

took the full memories of someone he would block them out until he can meditate or sleep to assimilate them as too much would knock him out ending the fight. Later deleting the ones not needed. add any skill you want lock pick, interrogation.

can force his body to do the moves by using muscle memory but damages the body if not trained to the right level .(tsunades strength, lees full speed but can use his moves if at a lower speed without strain.)

stealing moves from fruit users is pointless as he doesn't possess the ability given by the fruit to use them so uses the gloves to fight them.

4. blocking memories is the easiest but leaves a nagging feeling depending on the encounter blocked (can be lifted with a trigger, sea stone or naruto himself releasing them can be fixed with training or not your choice)(muscle memory can be blocked but the more they use it the sooner it comes back to them ie makes them forget how to punch it feels weird to punch but after a couple of punches while thinking of how to do it punching comes back to them, good for an edge in a fight as it makes them fight slower and sloppier also shock factor of making them forget how to stand forcing them to their knee or ass)

vive accept the encounter would be blocked so no nagging feeling

sad encounter nagging feeling would be like it was better left alone

happy encounters would leave a longing feeling .ect

5. memory erasing no going back even sea stone does not restore memories destroyed can even destroy his own but choose to live with them as they make him who he is and is why he doesn't destroy memories of everyone he meets or fights just the ones about him and ones people don't want

6. memory viewing will be forgotten about after a while but will leave an impression of the type of person they are with naruto.

7. memory recovery is self explanatory makes the person it is used on recover memories forgotten not destroyed. sea stone will not make the person forget the memories later on but will be forgotten like a normal memory eventually.

new powers one would like to add is fine with me

fighting style i would like one that makes use of the gloves and the cp9 moves but before that arc feel free to give him any style you feel like but grapples make sense with his powers and you can mix the cp9 skills into it.

catchphrases are up to you if any as there are a lot out there (but i would like it if you used kingdom hearts lea "got it memorised" as a taunt, when he wins a fight or as a everyday phrase and Needles's " that attack just now ...( was memorized!/ i learnt it!) depending on subs/dubs when hit by a move he had time or reacted in time to copy then hitting the shocked opponent with the move.

appearance is up to you but remember that naruto is semi serious so no orange jumpsuit and is physically fit because he needs his body to handle the moves learnt quickly.

if you know of any stories like this with a memory man please message me with the authors name so i may look at his work, anyone wanting to take the challenge please go right ahead but message me so i may read it when you upload it i may not reply quickly to messages if questions are asked but anyone is free to try it.


End file.
